Operation Buttertoast
"Oh my gosh, please help us if we were going to start this darned mission, so maybe we can kick Tabuu's ass and save the world, and even though if it's just about saving the world, at least we can defend liberty because of the Rah-Rah-Robot being praised as the pride of liberty, am I right? Well, this is just gettin' worse than when we fight Darkseid, Thanos, Galactus or... maybe some kind of an villainous omnipotental guy, but if Tabuu sends his army to raid my village, we're all screwed up, but worse still, the Hollow Infection, the Candy Zombies and the Lambent destroy all three sides, including each other, meaning that we're on a goshdarned six-sided war, like the six pilots of the great robot that we're praising for. Now, all we gotta do is to leave Kassala, liberate North Africa, kick some Subspace Army ass, eradicate the Hollow Infection, eradciate the Candy Zombies, eradicate te Lambent, storm into Subspace, run through the Great Maze, punch Tabuu in the face and then all be home by Christmas soon." --Su Ji-Hoon, A New Threat Operation Buttertoast is an extremely risky military operation that is started by the French Army, the British Army, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the Preschool Girls, and all their allies (the Buttertoast Alliance, as named by Lt. Zofia), which is named after a food (butterted toast) and Edd's impersonating quote, which was said when his eyes were spreaded out across his face in an Ed, Edd n Eddy second season episode, Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed, just after receiving a telegram to the Rah-Rah-Robot crew members from General Bruce Gutherson of the United States Army about Tabuu being more powerful than Thanos, Darkseid and Galactus, and is summoned by Lola Loud, the rest of the Korean People's Army and the Worker's Party of Korea, then Lt. Zofia of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army said that he's also the leader of the Subspace Army as well, threatening not only Kassala, but also all of North Africa as well, In the siege of Kassala, after the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls and the Eds arrived from their worlds to fight against the Hollow Infection, the Candy Zombies and the Lambent, Team Magic School Bus (Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, Ralphie Tennelli, Dorothy Ann Rourke and Keesha Franklin), along with some heroes, will be able create this mission together and start using Operation Buttlertoast, which can be a mission to fight against the Subspace Army, terrorists in North Africa, the Hollow Infection, the Candy Zombies and the Lambent and attempt to rescue Tim Jamal and Jyoti Kaur from a cruel torture and an extremely harsh imprisonment, and that started the abandonment of the Siege of Kassala via evacuation from this town to nearby cities, towns and villages. Also, it's supposed to be an operation where Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the Preschool Girls and their allies are fighting against Tabuu from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, after being summoned by Lola Loud and the rest of the whole Korean People's Army and after being hired by General Zuberi Uba of the Global Revolutionary Army and the President of Sudan, Omar al-Bashir, while many of the air forces, armies and navies from all over the USRAC, the UK, the USA, the EU, the Future Alliance, South Korea, South Vietnam, South Japan, South Laos, Taiwan, Erathia, Azeroth, Atlas, Vale, the Order Empire, Australia, New Zealand, Egypt, Israel, Saudi Arabia, South Africa, Brazil, Wakanda, India and the rest of NATO nations, including the United Nations peacekeepers, Soviet Rose Army Force, the Schnee Wehrmacht, the Feline Faunus Army, the United Yellow Combat Corporation, the Russian opposition and the rest of the USLC, especially Walovlir Motovov, Polina Petrov, the Motovov family, Humaid al-Sani, Peter Högl, Högl Loud, the Axis Loud Siblings, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Red Conscript Rose, Cala Maria, the G.I. Joes, Corvo Attano, Numbuh 1 and Goku, would provide them support all together at the same time. Also, Cuba, North Korea, China, North Vietnam, North Laos, Russia, the Locust Horde, Iran, Qatar, East Germany, the Empire of the Rising Sun (North Japan), the Nile River Coalition, the Nazi Union, the Redcoat Union and the Irken Empire are providing Tabuu some support, while the Engel Reich (or the Nazi Order), the terrorists (or the ISIS), the Northern Song Dynasty and Blood Doom are fighting both sides (the Grand Alliance and the Coalition of the Red Star), and what's worse is that the Hollow Infection, including the Radiance herself, the Candy Zombies and the Lambent could be fighting all three sides (both the Grand Alliance and the Coalition of the Red Star, including the Global Liberation Union), including each other, so it'll be a six-sided war. Soon, Operation Buttertoast can make Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the Preschool Girls and the other heroic allies will be able to find Hallownest for their need of help in a new chapter, which was failed by survivng bugs in Hallownest, including Vessels, like Quirrel, Tiso, Hornet and The Knight (as "Ghost" himself), just when they attacked them, right after he knew Team Magic School Bus and the other heroic allies wanted to destroy his resting place and made each bug's life to survive, but only Yevgeniy Motovov himself is his friend back then during the battle of New York, only to help him. Soon, this operation can be starting to liberate North Africa and its nearby areas from the Hollow Infection, the Candy Zombies, the Lambent, the Coalition of the Red Star (mainly the Subspace Army) and the Global Liberation Union, in order to be able to fight Tabuu (representing North Korea of the Coalition of the Red Star), Bill Cipher (representing Blood Doom of the Global Liberation Union), the Alaskan Bull Worm (representing North Japan and/or the Empire of the Rising Sun of the Coalition of the Red Star) and some enemy giants that are either from the Coalition of the Red Star, the Global Liberation Union, the Hollow Infection, the Candy Zombies, and/or the Lambent. Operation Buttertoast would be operated in the Aegean Region and the Mediterranean Region of Turkey, Cyprus, Lebanon, Israel, the western coasts of the Arabian Peninsula, North Africa, Greek islands (mainly Crete), Croatian islands, Dalmatia, southern France, Coastal South West India, coastal regions of Yugoslavia, Sicily, Southern Italy, the Bosporus Strait, São Tomé and Príncipe, Corsica, Sardinia, the Balearic Islands, Gibraltar, southern Spain, Catalonia, Valencia, the Algarve, northern parts of Central Africa, the Canary Islands, the Sinai Peninsula, the Azores, the Red Sea, Cape Verde, the Thrace and the Nile, including Subspace. Also, this is an attempt to prevent Operation Subspace from succeeding, which would be when Subspace bombs would be dropped among every residence of the members of the Buttertoast Alliance (ex. Walkerville, including every major city of all Grand Alliance member states, like the United States for example (ex. New York City), but such further actions led to the Cuban Subspace Bomb Crisis, an event where many Subspace bombs are stored in Cuba. Nearing the end of this operation, defeating Tabuu will be the ending of Operation Buttertoast with a deceisve victory for the Grand Alliance, which was short-lived when Bill Cipher petrified all of those heroes by using his own Eye-Bats while his Henchmaniacs are preparing to give way for the Global Liberation Union's close victory, thanks to his boss, who was the former host of Celebrity Super Stampers and now the Supreme Chairperson of the Global Liberation Union, Nicki Ray, and their new allies, Maine Mendoza and Alden Richards, former Philippine love team and former stars of a Filipino variety show that airs on GMA Network, Eat Bulaga!, who eventually became part of the Global Liberation Union during World War III, which they represent the Filipino Supercouple Federation. Operation Buttertoast can make these heroes become more able to kill enemies, but Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the Preschool Girls and their allies be able to attack at enemies with all these tactics that are given from the USRAC, the USA, various NATO member states, the UN peacekeepers and various EU member states. Now Operation Buttlertoast will be used by Team Magic School Bus, the Rah-Rah-Robot, including its Grand Alliance variants, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the Preschool Girls and other allies for all of themselves, including the rest of the Grand Alliance. Belligerents Grand Alliance Buttertoast Alliance *08th Mobile Suit Team Others Coalition of the Red Star Subspace Alliance Others History Prelude Battle Aftermath Consequences Teams Involved (Characters Involved) The Eds (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Ed *Edd *Eddy Team Magic School Bus (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Arnold Perlstein *Carlos Ramon *Dorothy Ann Rourke *Keesha Franklin *Ralphie Tennelli *Wanda Li Supporters Legacy Events *Battle of Omdurman *Battle of Dongola *Southern Egypt Campaign *Battle of Alexandria *Battle of Cairo *Battle of Tel Aviv *Firebombing of Mecca *Second Anglo-Soviet Invasion of Iran *Bombing of Crete *Battle of Santorini *Battle of Kairouan *Liberation of Tunis *Invasion of Sicily *Battle of Paestum *Liberation of Rome *Liberation of Zagreb *Liberation of Athens *Siege of Tobruk *Raid of Marseille *Sinking of Graf Zeppelin *Siege of Algiers *Liberation of Paris *Russian Military Intervention in Southern France *Bombing of Las Palmas de Gran Canaria *Battle of Barcelona *Liberation of Madrid *Battle of Casablanca *Western Saharan Evacuation *Liberation of Rabat *Battle of Subspace Trivia *Operation Buttertoast resembles much of the battle of Wakanda in Avengers: Infinity War, the Avengers Civil War in Captain America: Civil War, the entire plotline of Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, the entire plotline of Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion (which would be repeated in Operation Punch Time Explosion) and the Subspace Emissary in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *The death announcement of Tabuu by the US president, Donald Trump is a reference of another death announcement, which involved Osama Bin Laden, which was given by the former US president, Barack Obama. It takes place about an hour or two after Tabuu was kiled. See Also Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Military Operations Category:World War III Events Category:Military Technology